


Look To The Stars

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Lightning In The Stars [5]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hal's a bit of an idiot, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Hal and Barry find each other





	Look To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Here's is my latest installment where our heroes finally get their crap together. As always I hope you enjoy and look forward to any input

Hal stretched out on the bed smiling, appreciative of Barry's ability to share a bed with him. Even though the speedster was always up and about long before him leaving him to wake at his leisure. The sunlight that spilled in through the light curtains woke him just like every morning for the past week. Shamelessly he buried his face in the pillow beside him drinking in the scent.

Unable to stop the urge that arose when he permitted himself to indulge in the fantasy his mind spun at the scent and sensation. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, eager as he was to begin stroking himself he refused to do it in Barry's bed. Panting heavily he pumped himself chasing his release. Biting back a moan as he spilled his seed to the image of blue eyes blown with desire beneath him, "Fuck," he gasped. After cleaning up he splashed water on his face, running a wet hand through his hair. He knew he should probably find a way to stop the fantasies before he allowed his desire to spiral out of control.

Making his way out to the kitchen, he was surprised to find his nephew pressed against his boyfriend kissing him heatedly. Wally's hand ran a circuit up and down the muscled back while the other firmly gripped his ass, "You guys wanna take that to the bedroom," he coughed.

Both of them jumped at his voice, the archer seemingly unperturbed by being caught. Wally, however, was flushed hiding his face in the other red head's neck, "Morning," Roy greeted slightly breathless from his makeout session.

"Barry had to go to work, so he asked us to make sure you ate breakfast," Wally explained finally able to meet his eyes.

"Hmmm," he nodded, chin in hand, "And you necking in the kitchen accomplishes that how," he teased.

Making a dismissive sound Roy pulled breakfast sandwiches from a thermal bag, "We just got bored waiting for your ass to wake up, Old Man," 

Laughing, "I can eat in the room and give you two some privacy," his green eyes alight.

"Nah, you got your food and my man can get us to our own bed in no time at all," the young man winked.

Looking somewhat uncomfortable, "I gotta use the restroom first," the speedster stammered not really wanting to explain to Hal the difficulty of running with an erection.

The lantern beamed at his nephew, "Things seem good between you two," he shouldered playfully.

Offering a brilliant smile, "Yeah things are great, um," he fidgeted, "So great in fact," Roy pulled a box from a pouch on his belt.

"Shit no way," Hal exclaimed happily, pulling the younger man in for a hug.

"I was planning on asking him but kinda was hoping to do it with you and Barry there," he scuffed his foot on the ground.

"You tell me when and we'll be there, Kid," he assured.

Wally walked into the kitchen, "Well Babe, you ready," he asked failing to notice the box being hidden away once more.

Kissing his boyfriend before they both said goodbye wearing love-struck smiles.

Smiling Hal swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He was truly happy for his nephew while painfully aware of the fact that he would never be able to have that.

 

 

Barry came home to the dark apartment instantly worried. Speeding through the small space confirmed his suspicion. Fear crept into his chest as he called the phone only to hear it ringing from the coffee table. Racing through Central City the lantern was nowhere to be found. Panicking he ran to Coast City searching as fear and hurt coursed through him. 

Finally, on a rooftop he looked up to the star filled sky errant tears streaked down his cheeks, "Hal where did you go," he cried aloud.

Unfailingly just like every time before the Green Lantern appeared, "Bear," the name laced with concern as he pulled the man into his arms, "What's wrong,"

"Where did you go? Why did you leave," the blonde hugged him tightly trembling.

Shaking himself, "I didn't mean to scare you, Bear. I just went to clear my head," holding his friend's face carefully wiping tears from the pale cheeks, "Hey, hey I wasn't gone that long," the powerful reaction to his absence confusing him.

Barry kissed the palm of the white gloved hand cupping his cheek, "Don't leave me like that again please,"

He had hurt Barry, done the thing he had sworn heart and soul he would never do. The sight of Barry in tears because of him broke his heart, "I didn't mean to hurt you," he murmured, "I didn't think it would hurt you,"

"Hal I...," a deep breath, "I know now what it feels like to lose you," he pressed himself further into the embrace, head tipped as he pressed a tentative kiss to the lantern's lips.

Hal wanted to pull away, to tell him what a bad idea this was. Barry was afraid however afraid and heartachingly vulnerable in that moment. He could feel it in the cautiousness of the kiss. The brunette would sooner die than betray that beautiful gesture with his own reservations. Kissing back with everything he had holding the back of the speedster's head firmly in place he kissed deeply erasing any doubt.

After the need for air pulled them apart he breathlessly cautioned, "I'm probably the biggest mistake you'll ever make, Bear," he looked into the clear blue eyes sadly.

Confidently he met the green eyes beaming at his friend, "No that was taking so long to realize what a beautiful thing I had right in front of me this whole time," he brushed his thumb over the carved jaw, "You've always been there putting everyone you love before yourself, always there when I need you most,"

Holding his speedster close, "I make stupid choices, take huge risks without thinking," he admitted sadly.

"Hal I've been your friend for years I know how you work and I have seen you do some incredible things because of how you are," he hummed a small smile crossed his face, "I've even seen you fight your way back from death,"

Heart swelling at the thought of being loved just as he was spurred the brunette into a kiss. It felt like their first kiss, like their last kiss, like everything in the world hung on that kiss, "I'll always come back for you Bear," he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of the series is an older fic that fit nicely with this so it won't be posted as a new work.


End file.
